


Towards Tomorrow

by flyingtacorage



Series: Blood on the water [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtuber
Genre: It was one hell of an amazing journey and I am so glad everyone enjoyed it, M/M, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, So here it is dudes, The final book, The final book in this series, This is to you dudes, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingtacorage/pseuds/flyingtacorage
Summary: Two years after the events that forever shaped their lives, Mark and Sean have finally found peace and forgiveness among each other and have started down the road that leads to their forever after. Hand in hand, they make their journey in life together with hope in their hearts and no turning back.





	Towards Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, after originally posting this story in 2016, it's finally come to a close. This had been one of my favorite and most emotionally rewarding stories that I've ever written. In the beginning, my writing style was pretty bad and I was in a dark place in my life and modeled Mark's actions after what I had wanted to do to myself. And while I've not been able to find the guiding light that Mark was so grateful to have in his life, I have finally gotten better and have beaten my depression back to a much more manageable thing and I'm finally on my own road to happiness. 
> 
> This book is dedicated to all of you that stayed with me since the beginning and have faithfully kept reading despite my horrible updates and delays.

** _Two years after the events of Hope and No Turning Back_**

Mark stood on the street corner outside of his old apartment building. He hadn't been by this place since that night and honestly there was a part of him that never wanted to come near this place again but he knew he needed to. There was no way that he would be able to continue on about his life without making peace in his heart with this place. The scars along his wrist began to burn as he stared up at his old apartment window. He would never let himself fall that deep into his depression again.

  
Thankfully he had gotten a handle on his depression over the past two years. He wasn't on his medication anymore and his life had become..normal. He and Sean moved to a larger home more towards the country and had adopted a beautiful golden retriever together. They had a family of their own now, just the three of them, and Mark's heart couldn't be more full.

  
He could still remember the look on Sean's face when he had finally opened up about the struggle he had been under due to Mark's selfish actions. It was a kind of heartbreak that he never wanted to see on his partners face again. After that day, Mark made an effort to be more responsible for his own care and to help Sean pick up the pieces of his soul again. And it was rocky and there was so many nights where they both began to wonder if the relationship was even worth it anymore. But they persevered and now, here they are, a beautiful and loving family with the goofiest dog and so much love.

  
Mark smiled up at the apartment window one last time and continued his way down the street. He had come to this part of town for a reason. He wanted to propose to Sean, he wanted to marry Sean and spend the rest of his days with him until they were old and wrinkly. There was a small jewelry shop just down from his old apartment that Mark used to glance at during his many beer runs. It was a quaint little place and run by an elderly gentleman that spoke with a thick British accent.

  
He opened the door to the shop and smiled at the elderly man. Mark knew the kind of style that he was after, he wanted something simple but unique. Sean wasn't the type to wear very flashy jewelry and tended to just wear nothing but a simple watch most days. Mark's eyes searched the cases lining the walls in hopes of something catching his eye but they were all either huge diamond solitaires or large and flashy wedding bands.

  
"Do you happen to have anything with a more simple design?" Mark asked the man behind the counter after searching each case twice over. The man tilted his head and beckoned Mark towards him.

  
"Do you mean something like a simple solitaire? Or does your girlfriend prefer something like a small halo?"

  
"Boyfriend"

  
Mark furrowed his brows together and awaited the mans response. By now, he was used to having to correct people about his sexuality but he didn't want to have to deal with any homophobia, not while he was shopping for an engagement ring. The mans eyes grew big and and smile decorated his aged face. He reached forward and grasped Mark's hand. "Back in my day, I was beaten for trying to get an engagement ring for my late husband. I had searched every jewelry shop up and down for the kind of ring I thought would be worthy of representing the life that he and I would be sharing together and eventually some of the other men caught on and.. well you can guess what happened then."

  
The old man removed his hand from Marks and reached under the counter and pulled out a small collection of rings. There were several rings decorating the little tray. The one that caught Mark's attention was a thin gold band with leaves and branches inscribed around it. It was delicate but bold enough that it was evident to others that he was taken.

  
It was perfect.

  
"This is the one." Mark said as he twisted the small band in his fingers and examined it. This was it, the perfect ring to represent them as a couple. Mark could feel a warmth spread through his body like the sun. He couldn't wait to see it on Sean's hand and admire the contrast of his porcelain skin against the bold yellow of the band.

  
"That one's a beaut." The old man said replacing the small tray back under the counter and grabbing a ring box for Mark to place the band into. Mark gently placed it in there and pulled his debit card out of the pocket of his jacket. There wasn't anything stopping him now, he had the perfect ring, the perfect man to propose to, and now.. now he just needed to get home.

"That's $657.90 total" the man said, "And young man, do me a favor will you?"

  
Mark looked at the man curiously as he handed over his card. What in the world could this man want from him? Mark was grateful for the mans understanding and help with finding a ring but now all he wanted to do was get home and prepare for his proposal.

"Could you drop this package off at the drug store down the street? The pharmacy boy finally had his package come in and I can't make it up the stairs into the pharmacy."

  
Mark smiled and nodded, placing his card and the ring box into his jacket pocket before grabbing the small brown package from the man. With a new found spring in his step, Mark exited the small jewelry shop and headed home.

* * *

Mark finally made it home after his day out. He could remember the smile on the boys face after he dropped the package off for the old man. He could feel the weight of the ring box in his pocket as he moved around the kitchen preparing dinner. He was making Sean's favorite dinner tonight ; his homemade chicken and dumplings.

  
Sean was currently in the tub, relaxing and trying to wash off the long day of work that he experienced. Thankfully it gave Mark the chance to get dinner prepared and set on the table that he set up outside under the stars. The beauty of living in the country means that every night there is a blanket of beautiful stars decorating the sky above them. Mark was nervous, probably the most nervous that he had been in his life, but he was also so very excited.

  
Two burned hands, a wet towel, and a dropped bowl of food later and they were both sitting around a beautifully decorated table. Sean's eyes were sparkling under the light of the candles that Mark had decorated the table with. It was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen.

"What's with the fancy table and dinner?" Sean asked, twirling his fork around his bowl of chicken and dumplings. Mark felt a blush creep up on his cheeks at Sean's question.

  
"Can I not just do something nice for my boyfriend after he's had a long day?

  
"Honestly, yeah, but I can usually tell when you're up to something and I get the feeling that either you've adopted another dog or you've bought tickets to go see my parents,"

  
Laughter filled the air as Mark tilted his head back towards the sky. Of course he would assume the most innocent and yet cutest things. Mark made a mental note to purchase tickets to head back to Ireland to see his parents after this.

"Unfortunately, it's not tickets to go back home and I definitely didn't adopt another dog. Chica is more than enough for both you and I to handle." Mark stood up and moved beside Sean, reaching his hand inside of his pocket.

  
"You and I have been through hell and high water together, especially these past two years. You've guided me when I lost my way and showed me how to be more compassionate towards people. You are everything that's beautiful in this world." he got down on his right knee and opened the little box, letting his eyes focus on Sean's, "Sean, will you marry me?"

The air between them was quiet as Mark waited there with his heart on his sleeve. Would he say yes? Would he turn him down gently? His mind began to race with every bad thought imaginable until he felt a pair of lips crash against his own clumsily. Sean wrapped his arms around Marks neck and the pair passionately shared a kiss. Mark was the first to pull back and stare at Sean's perfect face.

"Does that mean...?"

Sean nodded and kissed him again, murmuring his answer against Mark's lips.

"Yes"


End file.
